Most of the methods of controlling a power-up sequence of a semiconductor device are to control an output sequence of each DC converter through software while including a separate processor (micom) for controlling power.
For example, the general method of controlling a power-up sequence includes a method of adjusting a power generation time by directly controlling an output of a DC converter as illustrated in FIG. 1, or a method of blocking or releasing a line of power supplied to a semiconductor device through a power switch (power MOSFET, and the like).
In the method of controlling a power-up sequence, a power control is implemented by software, so that an additional processor for controlling the software is demanded, and there is a problem in that an erroneous operation due to an error within a code or a problem during the processing of an operation is highly caused compared to a configuration of hardware.
Semiconductor devices, such as a memory, a micom, and an LCD, based on a transistor have a power-up sequence condition, and when the semiconductor devices do not keep the power-up sequence, there is a problem in that a latch-up phenomenon may be generated. The latch-up is a phenomenon in which an overcurrent flows in a transistor circuit unit, so that an on-state of the circuit is continuously maintained due to an unintentional parasitic circuit. When the latch-up is generated, an operation of a corresponding component may be stopped, or the corresponding component may have an erroneous operation.